My Roza, I love you
by TheStevieGirl
Summary: I always thought I'd be alone. Sure, I "dated" in middle and early high school, but in those last two years, I was going to be totally focused on the task ahead, becoming a guardian. One-shots in Dimka POV
1. Chapter 1

**Ello loves! Haha well I'm gonna start on a new story and YES I will finish it!! Im discontinuing my others though….. hope you enjoy! And yes this is rather short, but next chapter will be longer I promise.**

I always thought I'd be alone. Sure, I "dated" in middle and early high school, but in those last two years, I was going to be totally focused on the task ahead, becoming a guardian. Besides, I grew up in a house _full_ of women. I've seen my mother, and older sister's heart breaks over idiotic men. I didn't want to be like that.

But all my visions of being a lone, solitary guardian changed when I met Rose.

She was different, from the first time I ever laid eyes on her feeding Lissa, I knew she was a fighter. The way she gave up her blood, her life force, to keep her best friend alive and healthy amazed me. She'd gone without training and school for 2 years and yet she was willing to fight _me. _

She was sarcastic, rude, wild, but smart. Smart in a mature kind of way, she just hid it. She pretended all the rumors about her didn't exist, she just wanted Lissa safe. When I first heard the rumors about her and that Zeklos boy, I was furious. I knew it was a bad idea when I caught them together in that dammed lounge, but now she knows it's a bad idea to.

In practice, she fought with a fire in her eyes, but I could always see a hint of her wanting to just break down. I wanted so badly just to hold her and let her cry, but I couldn't. It was wrong, I knew it, she knew it, hell, the whole world knew it. But I wanted it anyway.

I was Doing stretches in the gym, about 10 minutes before Rose was supposed to be here. It was Friday, and the week had gone very well between us, we hadn't fought once. I continued doing my usual leg stretches when she walked in, the smaller gym we used filling with her smell I loved so much.

"Howdy cowboy, ready to train?" She asked, throwing down her gym bag. I guess she had already changed into workout clothes, but today she wore something different. She had on a deep purple sports top, that showed her flat toned stomach, and wore short black shorts. God she looked sexy.

She grinned and headed to the doors that lead outside to the track, not thinking I would follow. I held the door open for her and she gave me a smile that made my heart melt. I followed her to the track and set the timer, and we began to run.

Naturally you would think I would be faster, since I'm nearly 2 feet taller than her, but she kept an even pace with me the whole 15 laps. When we got done she shaved one and a half minutes off her time.

"Good work Roza," I panted, reaching for my water bottle. She handed it to me and smiled again, and moved to where she was right infront of me. I could smell her very well, and it was intoxicating.

"hey dimitri guess what?"

"what Roza?" She sounded so happy.

"I love you"

**Hehe how cute. Well review and I'll update faster!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks so much for the amazing reviews!!!! I'm going to try to update as soon as possible if y'all review a lot okay?**_

"Hey Dimitri guess what?"

"What Roza?" She sounded so happy.

"I love you"

I looked up at her leaning against the door, biting her lip and grinning at me. Gosh she was so beautiful. I slowly walked to her and whispered "love you more" in her ear. She did this little giggle thing that made me smile even more.

There were only a few more weeks until graduation, we were trying to hide as much as possible, and only allowing kisses when we were **sure** we were alone. She sometimes even snuck into my room and slept, but only on the weekends and she left early.

"Ready to get your butt whooped, cowboy?" She asked. I grabbed her hand and she pulled me into the warm gym.

Practice went by really fast, with neither of us really getting a good hit on the other, we knew each other to well. Once she gathered up her stuff and helped me put up, she kissed me softly, wrapping her arms around my middle.

If only she knew what she did to me! I wanted to just press her up against a wall and kiss her, burying my hands in her seductive, long, brown hair. She drove me crazy every day and she didn't even know it. We continued kissing until we heard the double doors open with the familiar _click_.

I jumped away from her, breathing heavily. Anyone that saw us now would just assume we had been training hard…. I hope.

"Hey, little Dhamphir! Missed ya!" The Ivashkov lord said to Roza, eyeing her outfit. My fists clenched at my side as I stood right behind her, pressing into her back. I was so sick of this morori constantly making vulgar suggestions to _my_ Roza.

"Whoa there Belikov, don't get your Russian boxers in a wad. I'm just coming to escort lovely Rose to Lissa's room, although I do wish it was mine…" HE grinned like the idiot he is.

"Adrian, please behave," Rose started, and turned to me, "_you_ calm down cowboy. Nothing will happen I swear on my brain."

"Yeah Belikov. I won't do anything, but she may not be able to resist my charming good looks"

_Your good looks are about to be blackened_ I thought, and felt Roza grab my clenched fist and smooth it out.

"Oh I can resist them Adrian. It's mine you can't resist" She was flirting with him! He smiled and put his arm around her shoulders when she walked out the door. I heard a muffled yell and oof_!_ This makes me guess she hit him.

_Good 'ole Rose._

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Every day is agonizing without Rose, sure I guard one or two of her classes, but she's not _with_ me. Since today was Friday, she was going to sleep with me. After guarding duty was over, around 5am, I decided to get my room ready for her.

First I cleaned up the desk and laptop I had, then the dirty clothes I haven't yet washed. I made my bed again, folding back the black soft covers. I made a heart out of Rose petals like usual, something Roza loved. I made sure to get her Pizza and a brownie from the guardian "lounge".

She would be so happy. Once everything was all perfect for my Roza, I took a shower in the little bathroom I had. I changed into my sweat pants, the gray ones I worse on _that night_ and a simple white crewneck shirt. Nothing fancy, Rose always came in my boxers and shirt, or she changed here.

I absolutely adored seeing her in my clothes, it may be possessive, but it reminds me that she's mine and I am hers. Around 7:30 I hear a soft knock on my window and go to open it up for Roza. She silently climbed in and smiled a heart melting smile.

"Hey, miss me?" She said, looking at the queen bed and smiling even more. "I love the bed comrade, although that formation may not last long…"

She flipped her hair I loved so much over her shoulder; she had curled it to perfection. I studied her dark jeans and black tank top, as she went to my dresser to get "her" clothes (really they were mine.)

"You gonna just stand there comrade? Or help me change?" She was being very bold tonight, something was going to happen, I knew it. I took the some 5 steps it took to get to her and slowly slid her tank top over her head, revealing her perfect stomach and chest.

I kissed her collarbone gently, and up her neck and to her mouth, while undoing her jeans. She always wore different under ware every time she came, it never being to skimpy, I really don't mind it either way.

She put her soft small hands over mine and pulled down her jeans revealing a neon pink thong I think I was, that matched her bra. I groaned, and she gave me a wicked grin.

"See something you like comrade?"

**OH yeah! This one is longer, and sorry for the cliffie! But they're fun to write, bad to read. So review and I'll update faster! What should happen? Let me know**


	3. The Plane

Hey guys, yes, I know, there's not really a good excuse for not updating in 2-3 weeks, but I've been busy (and lazy). Instead of one long story, I'm going to do one-shots all in Dimka's POV. This One here is from the plane scene in FB when the gang is one their way home from Spokane. So R&R please. And yes this is short.

The plane reeked with sadness. I was waiting any minute for Rose to break down and start crying. I mean, she lost a good friend f hers. It may seem like us guardians are emotionless, and sometimes we are. But keep in mind we _are_ human (well you know what I mean).

After about 10 minutes of sitting by her, I got up and went to Alberta's seat. I could hear Rose talking now, and it hurt to know she didn't want to talk to me.

"Belikov, what can I help you with?" she asked.

"What should we do when we get to the academy? With Rose?" Mason was a really good friend of hers, and I'll admit I was jealous of how much time they spent together. The boy's death was tragic though, any time a potential guardian is lost is…

"Let's suspend her classes and training times. Let's let her mourn and deal on her own. Then slowly give her classes back."

I pondered this for a few moments. If I was in Roza's place, I honestly think I'd go crazy being by myself 24/7 after the death of a good friend. When I lost Ivan I kept myself busy, training and being the best guardian I could possibly be.

"No, don't take away her classes. Alone time will only make her think more about it. We could do things as usual, but half her classes."

Alberta thought for a second and nodded. "Alright, go talk to her and see what she thinks," Then her voice softened. "But be gentle."

I got up and walked back to Rose. Someone had gotten her a blue wool blanket and she was shaking. Slowly, I sat down beside her and took her hand. Her watery eyes met mine and my heart broke. I couldn't stand to see her like this. She squeezed my hand and looked down.

"Roza," I whispered, "you don't have to be strong. It's not your duty right now. The others won't think anything less of you if you do."

She sniffed and a tear escaped her eye, running down her cheek and almost to her chin but I wiped it away. It was followed by more. She leaned into me, sobbing. I stroked her hair ever so carefully, and just let her cry. She needed to know I was here for her.

I pulled her into my lap, where she cried for about 15 minutes until she fell asleep. Thankfully no one objected. I got sympathetic looks from others. Others like Alberta, Christian, and Mia.

Janine came over, to check on Rose, and the expression on her face when she saw her in my lap was not good. She examined the wet spots on my shirts from Rosa's tears, and watched her as she slept.

Let me tell you, it was awkward. "Belikov," She angrily whispered, "What the _hell_ are you doing?"

I took a deep breath. Janine was exactly like Rose, temper and all. So I needed to be nice and calm.

"Helping her. She's traumatized right now, and she trusts me." Her face got red.

"Get your hands off of my daughter Belikov. You think I don't know what's going on between you to? At the house, she wouldn't listen to anyone _but_ you. You were the first person she ran to, and you knew how to talk to her.

You can control her crazy behavior, and no one else has been able to do that. Now you want to tell me I'm not right when I say this, you love her."

I was speechless. She had figured that out from barely watching us. I glanced down at Rose, making sure she was still asleep.

"Yes, I love her. But we haven't done anything to carry our feelings out. That's one reason why I may accept Tasha's offer. It's not good for us to be together, obviously."

She just shook her head and sighed. "Does she love you?" She asked.

I nodded; brushing the hair out of Roza's sleeping face. "Yes, she does."

"Well remember Belikov, break her heart, and I break your face."

**Muah hahaha! It's done. How'd you like it? Let me know by reviewing. **


	4. Your guardian Angel

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I love you all. **

"Dimitri!" Rose laughed while I tugged at her hand as we ran to the cabin, "Slow down will you? I'm gonna fall on my ass if we keep running like this"

I was taking her to _our_ cabin for a special treat. It wasn't any holiday or anything, but I had just learned a new song on my guitar, and wanted to play for her and just have an easy, carefree night. I slowed down to a walk and looked down at her, smiling like an idiot I'm sure.

She laughed, and made my heart soar. God I loved her laugh. We kept walking until we reached our destination.

"We're here comrade, now are you going to tell me why you risked my ass to run me here?" I just laughed as I opened the unlocked door.

"No reason," I stated, trying to sound hurt, "is it criminal to want to spend time with my Roza?"

She batted her beautiful eyes at me and told me no, it wasn't, but I was lying. I just shook my head and started a fire, to give us some light and warmth.

Even though this was the place where we first connected, my intentions for the night were clean. I just wanted to be with her, since we didn't get to very often.

I joined her on the bed, watching the fire's light bounce off Rose's beautiful face. She just kind of stared into the fire, as I studied every detail of her face.

"What are you thinking about love?" I asked, stroking her face.

"I'm thinking about us, and what we're going to do once we leave in 2 weeks." She looked me in the eyes, and I nearly got lost. I brought my mouth to hers gently and then kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry my Roza, we'll be together. Lissa knows about us, so we don't have to sneak around them. If we told the rest of the world about us, they may be shocked at first, but we both are well respected guardians. They'll get over it."

That brought a smile to her face, a smile that lit up the room. We stared into each other's eyes, silently talking. I almost forgot the main reason why we were here.

"Roza I learned a new song, do you want to hear it?" She squealed and nodded eagerly. I reached behind me to where my acoustic guitar was laying.

"Let me know if you know the song Roza, it's not the usual music I listen to" That earned me laugh.

"Good because I don't want to know who killed the radio star"

I grinned and starting playing the being of the song, little did she know I knew the words to.

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face  
I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong  
I have figured out  
How this world turns cold  
and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find  
deep inside me  
I can be the one_

I will never let you fall

_I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

its okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

When I stopped playing I looked up at she was biting her lip, her eyes were shining.

"Your Guardian Angel, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus" She whispered, putting her warm soft hands on my face and bringing my face to hers.

"I love you Dimitri. You are my Guardian Angel I swear of it."

I captured her mouth with mine, and held her close. She would never truly understand how she was _my_ angel. Given to me to show I can trust, and love without worrying of hurting her or myself.

She didn't know how she helped me by letting me help her.

"I love you more my Roza. Forever and Always"

**Short I know, but I needed to write because I was listening to that song. If there's a scene you want me to cover leave it in the review or message me. I check both 24/7 so I can probably write it fast if I want to do it. R&R please**


End file.
